dbifandomcom-20200223-history
The NPC Guide
This guide is still a working progress, if you wish to add something contact me, Wolf in DBI. Please do not change anything without running it by me first or it will be removed. This guide will include: Information on the different NPCs. The unique function each one has. And stats on certain NPCs. {NPC} Barber As the name suggests she's a barber you can have any of the following hair styles from the anime: *Goku *Vegeta *Teen Gohan *Adult Gohan *Future Gohan *Trunks Short *Trunks Long *Raditz *Vegito *Bald The colour is done with a RGB(Red, Green, Blue) colour selector, 0-255, 0 is dark and 255 is bright. So 50-50-50 would be grey, or 100-0-125 would be a bluish purple. {NPC} Yamcha Yamcha is used for spending TP(Training Points). Training Points boost your level bonuses shown to the left of your stats in brackets like this: Powerlevel: 50/50(38) Ki: 35/35(0) Strength: 10(14) Defense: 7(5) Speed: 8(8) (These stats resemble a level:1 Saiyan with the aggressor class) The maxinum amount of TP(Training Points) you can use is 500. Later on as you start spending more TP(Training Points), you eventually gain the 'Distribute TP' Verb Distribute TP: A verb that allows you to spend training points without the help of Yamcha. {NPC} Saga Dude He activates the sagas which you can pay for them(500 Zenni) or you can try them for free but this means you won't gain any experiance or zenni for killing the NPCs. The Sagas start at Raditz)Not Roxas no matter how much he says he is) and ends with Omega Shenron. Since the sagas are being updated it's best to leave it like this. {NPC} Shop Keeper He sells all clothing and usage items. Heres a list of all items in the shop with some information on them: *Senzu Beans - 1,000Z. Can be bought in bulk to save money. *Senzu Pouch - 75,000Z. Used to store up to 20 Senzu Beans. *Trail Materia - 800,000Z. This item lets you use Spells from FF7 such as: Bolt, Heal, Ultima(area attack) and Haste(speeds things up) *Turban - 300Z. *Armor - Prices range from 10,000Z to 15,000Z *Scouter - 5,000Z. Scans players stats and shows your coordinates. *Dragon Radar -10,000Z Shows the location of the dragonballs.(I recomend you buy the Scouter with this) *Tesusaiga - This sword is Reserved for Kyra Bell a Game Owner. *Capes - 500Z Comes in a range of colours. *Underclothes - 500Z Comes in a range of colours. *Gis - 500Z Comes in a range of colours. *Weighted Clothing - 5000z These are Capes and Gis and come in a range of colours. {NPC} Uub Teaches the majin race Shadow bomb the technique with the most power base strength at 100% but is the slowest to charge, to get it you need to be level 1000 and have 90 TP. Another option 'Why are you in a DBZ game?' can lead t harmful consequences. {NPC} Videl Videl changes the colour of your aura and uses the same format as the colour for hair. 0-255, 0 is dark and 255 is bright. So 50-50-50 would be grey, or 100-0-125 would be a bluish purple. {NPC} Dende Dende can be used to gain the underrated World Scan and Universal Scan teqhniques. World scan will scan for any player or any NPC in the current world you are in. Example: If you are in King Yema's office, it would scan for anyone or any NPC in any area on that same map (Which could be snake way, King Kai's planet, Supreme Kai's, or even Yardrat, depending if they were mapped on the same screen). Universal scan will scan for any player or NPC currently in the game, with the exception of Saibamen, seeing as they would spam your page BAD. Both of these Techs will show the power levels of the players and NPCs as well, but not their location. Dende can also heal you to full power. {NPC} King Kai On your first trip on snake way and you finally reach the end, he will offer to teach you a new technique.But you have to catch Bubbles then hit Gregory, This may seem easy but alot of people find it hard and once you have caught them you will get Kaioken. the next time you talk to him he will offer to revive you or send you to Supreme Kai. Note: After a while of training, and gaining the Instant Transmission technique, you can IT to King Kai while still alive, and select the "Something Else" Option, to gain Kaioken INSTANTLY(If you do not already have it), no capture of Bubbles, or beating of Gregory needed. However next time you die, he will try to teach it to you anyways. {NPC} Supreme Kai The Supreme Kai is reached either by telling King Kai (See {NPC} King Kai) you would like to go to Supreme Kai's while dead, or by using Instant Transmission. The Supreme Kai can be used for changing Karma or going back to King Kai's. Changing Karma costs Two Million Zenni, or you can maximize your current karma to 100% by paying 100,000 zenni. Example: Maximize my current rating: If you have Good Karma, it will be transfered to 100% Good Karma. If you have Bad Karma, he will transfer it to 100% Bad Karma. Supreme Kai can also be used to go back to King Kai's Planet. {NPC} Piccolo Piccolo can be used to attain the Zanzoken ability. Giving players the power to double click anywhere on the screen and teleport to that location (some places not accessible via zanzoken). To gain this power, talk to Piccolo and have 50 Training Points at the ready. {NPC} Korin When you talk to Korin he will give you a free senzu bean. You can come back to him later to get another one. This guide is still a working progress, if you wish to add something contact me, Wolf in DBI. Please do not change anything without running it by me first or it will be removed.